Fairy Pregnant
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: All the girls of Fairy Tail happen to be pregnant and they decide to have a little pregnant get together. What could possibly go wrong with all those hormones in one place? [gruvia][gajevy][nalu][jerza] and slight [miraxus][elfever]


**Author's note:**_ this is based of Yuuba's beautiful artwork of the Fairy Tail girls and her headcanons. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this. Anywhooooo enjoy the fluffy fluff. _

* * *

"Does anybody want anything?" Juvia asked her house guest, trying to be a decent host even while being five months pregnant.

"Juvia sit down and just talk with us, if we want something we'll get it ourselves," Erza told the blue haired woman and she prompted to plop into the cushy chair next to the red head.

"Good because Juvia's back hurts and she's ready to relax," she giggled and picked up a cookie from the pile of food on the coffee table between all the girls. Oddly enough all four girls were pregnant at the same time and decided to have a little pregnant girl time together. Lucy was the farthest along out of all of them at 29 weeks pregnant. The poor blonde looked like she swallowed a basketball ready to give birth at any moment. Levy was also at five months with Juvia. The petite bluenette was so small that she looked even more pregnant then she already was. Juvia thought she was the cutest pregnant person being so tiny everywhere except her stomach. Erza was the least pregnant at only 6 weeks but this was her second child so she was the only one with experience in this department.

"Alright I'll start, so Lu-chan how is it this far along?" Levy asked her best friend.

"Well everything just kinda hurts at this point," the celestial mage just giggled and explained, "At first it was just nausea and the usual stuff but now I can't sleep, my back always hurts, I always have to pee, like I drink just one cup of water and 2 minutes later I have to pee, it's ridiculous, and I look like a damn hot air balloon with my stomach this big. How 'bout you Levy-chan?"

"Well my nausea has gone away thankfully, I thought I would never stop throwing up in the morning but now my ankles are so swollen Gajeel has to massage them every night," Levy explained. Juvia smiled at that, she remembered how Gajeel was at phantom lord and couldn't imagine telling that Gajeel that he would be giving daily foot massages to his wife in the future. Levy just sighed and shook her head, but she smiled and rubbed her distended belly and Juvia could tell she would go through all of this and more to have their child. Gajeel chose well for himself, she wouldn't want anyone else to be with her friend, Levy was good for him. Levy turned to Erza and asked, "How about you, you're still in your first trimester?"

"I still throw up every morning and every afternoon, I don't remember my first pregnancy being this bad." The scarlet haired woman looked at the other girls and frowned. "Consider yourself lucky the first time was a lot easier but if you guys decide to have a second it's almost always worse," she looked around at the other girls to make sure they understood her plight. All the other girls giggled at her dramatics causing Erza to smile sheepishly and blush.

"That is something to consider, but let's get through the first pregnancy" Lucy chimed in with a smile and looked at the other first time mothers who nodded in agreement.

"That's funny, Juvia was already planning on her next child," the blue haired woman rubbed her stomach off handedly and beamed. Everyone just laughed at Juvia's antics and continued with their girl talk.

Erza looked at all the woman and smiled. They would all make great mothers and now her little boy would have plenty of companions to play with. The reequip mage grabbed a pickle from the table and proceeded to dip it in the Jelly in front of her. Erza looked at her snack and thought of what Jellal had said about it earlier that week. "You know Jellal is such a jerk! He told me I had bad taste and that I shouldn't be eating this crap, but it's delicious! I told him he doesn't have to eat it and he could cook his own meals if that's what how he felt. You guys should also try fish with Jelly," She took a bite of the pickle and smirked to herself thinking about her new concoction.

All the girls nodded their head in sympathy thinking about their own counterparts.

"Don't even get me started on Gajeel! He's constantly making jokes about me, and guess what guys he's not funny. You know what he told me the other day, that I was his little piggy! I much preferred when he called me shrimp, and I don't like that one either, but at least it's not as insulting. How am I supposed to respond to being called a pig? You know what I did I grabbed the whole junk food cabinet and started to eat it in his face. That stupid pierced face dork," She folded her arms over her stomach and started to pout.

"You think that's bad at least you look cute pregnant you're all dainty and adorable. You have the cutest bump, but look at me! I'm so fat! I look like a hot air balloon. If you looked at Natsu he's all fit and has his perfect body and then you look at me next to him and you'd wonder why he was with a fatty like me! Do you guys still think I'm attractive? I don't feel pretty," The blonde looked down with little tears in her eyes. All the girls quickly came to Lucy's aid and bashed Natsu for being so inconsiderate by being fit.

"Juvia feels so bad for Gray-sama, he's had to put up with my mood swings for the past five months and he's just trying his best. But Juvia hates him! But I feel so awful for putting him through this all. No, this is his entire fault how could he do this to Juvia? But wait no this is all Juvia's fault!"

All the girls started to bash on the men in their life and started to rush to disprove whatever negativity the other girl would say about their self. Soon they started talking about revenge against the guys for all the bad things they've done. The gruesome deaths idea was eventually scrapped to just making the men's lives living hells.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls said men were in the hallway listening to the girl's vengeful plans. Gray turned to the other guys who all looked horrified at the talk. Gray couldn't even see Gajeel anymore.

"Whose bright idea was it to get all these overly emotional pregnant woman together?" Gray then heard a voice he recognized all too well.

"Ladies, you're completely just for wanting your revenge. These men do not treat you like the queens all you ladies deserve to be treated as. Actually I think you guys should be harsher on them for treating you all so poorly. Would anyone like some tea?" All the girls exclaimed their agreement. He was right they do need to be harsher.

"You're right I say we make them regret everything they've done wrong to us and make them cry for all the pain they've caused!" That could only be Erza wishing for the blood of her enemies. Poor Jellal doesn't realize what he's gotten himself into. He looked over to the man and saw him nearly in tears cowering with Natsu. Man Gray's lucky Juvia isn't known for her violence… scratch that, at least she's not known for her violence towards him.

"Thank you Silver-sama!"

"Anything for you darling you know you're my favorite daughter" Gray knew the old bastard was getting a kick out of all this!

"Oh Silver-sama, Juvia's only your daughter-in-law"

"Yes but you might as well be a daughter putting up with my son," The older man chuckled at that.

He was going to die. He was going to die a painful bloody death if Gray had any say in the man's future. He wouldn't have one actually! He'll pay for this Gray will be pulling himself out of this hole Silver just made for weeks! Maybe even months Juvia's been so emotional lately he's had to be extra nice to her and it still barely got him through, now his chance of being on her good side will be next to none!

"Oh girls by the way, if you wanted to get your revenge I believe all of your victims have been listening in the hallway."

No. No that mother fucker did not just do that! Gray turned to the other men only to find empty space next to him. He heard footsteps and didn't even bother to find out who was the source of them before running for his life out of the hallway.

* * *

When he got to the guild hall he found all the other men excluding Gajeel. Man where did that guy run off too? Mirajane looked at Gray's entrance and smiled in sympathy he walked over to her and the other men gathered around her asking for advice to please their pregnant women. Mira smiled at all the idiots in front of her. She remembered her pregnancy and her little boy who was two now currently with Laxus. She put Laxus through a lot during her pregnancy too. Poor boys, but they had to get all their wives pregnant at the same time. It was only a matter of time before all those hormones and emotions would collide. "Guys honestly just be there for your girls they're just emotional and need you in their time of need," Mira tried to help the guys but she was at a loss. She never thought the girls would resort to revenge, although she probably should have considering what she did to Laxus and with Erza as the probable leader of these pregnant women it was inevitable. She sighed, well she could at least try to help them since she did push most of them to get together.

"Oh Mira just let them suffer through it Laxus and Elfman had to go through it, it was bound to happen at some point," The brunette woman smiled mischievously at Mira from the bar. Poor Elfman had it the worse. Evergreen was completely inconsolable when she was pregnant. She seemed to be enjoying the mess the men were creating of their lives. Mira only sighed again and looked at all the horror struck men in front of her. Well she might as well start handing some drinks out to calm everyone's nerves.

* * *

After several rounds of beer, and Gajeel was eventually found in the utility closet with a pot over his head mumbling about how pathetic everyone was for being scared, all the men were considerably calmer then they originally had been. They all decided they couldn't hide in the guild hall forever and they went back to their respective homes.

Gray walked back to his apartment swaying a little with every step and jiggling his keys in one hand. When he finally made it back to the apartment and started fiddling with the door he recalled today's earlier events and paused. Oh no, oh crap no! Juvia was not going to be happy with him at all oh fuck he was in~ The door opened and in front of him was said woman glaring. She stepped back allowing him entrance into the apartment. He gulped getting ready for the storm about to be unleashed. He trudged into the house he ran away from hours earlier and dumped himself into a chair in the living room. Juvia walked over and stood in front of him looking very angry at him with her arms crossed. He looked up at her and her lip started to quiver. His eyes grew very large. Every. Single. Time. God he hated her tears and ever since she got pregnant she cried all the time. He could hear the pitter patter of rain on the window and sighed. He quickly tried to stand to comfort her but she put out hand indicating for him to say seated. He sat back down straighter ready to comfort when needed.

"You've been very mean to Juvia lately and she doesn't very much appreciate it." He has been nothing but nice to her but he doesn't dare contradict her right now. He looked to the corner and saw Silvers face grinning at him. Gray started to frown but quickly looked back at Juvia. He would pay. In due time. "But Juvia is very emotional right now and doesn't know if you've really been mean to her or if she's just imagining it and I feel so bad but it's your fault!" She stomped her foot at that and the tears began to cascade down her cheek. It started to rain harder outside. Shit.

"But Gray still loves Juvia very much," he said weakly feeling so useless. He hasn't been able to keep up with her mood swings and she's been sad more often than not. She began to sob at his words and fell into his lap.

"Please forgive Juvia she was talking to you very badly to the other girls, but she doesn't feel that way anymore," She hung onto him crushing his windpipe.

"You're already forgiven," he chuckled at her mood swing, but then he looked over to Silver and glared and mouthed "I will kill you." Silver smiled and his head disappeared behind the corner probably going to sleep. He turned back to Juvia and turned her gaze towards him. "Come on let's do something to put that smile back on your face."

Juvia perked up and smiled. She asked him, "Can we go get ice cream?!"

"Sure," He smiled at that. Such a normal request he wasn't use to these anymore but he was very grateful for it. Her cravings were making him sick but he couldn't tell her no.

"Oh can we also stop by the store to grab some hotdogs to go with it?" She looked so excited to go that he couldn't bring himself to scowl at the disgusting food choice. Well at least not scowl outright in her face he just smiled as best he could without giving away his true feelings, and nodded his agreement.

After the excitement of the day they finally settled into their bed. Gray cuddled his wife who was fast asleep on his chest and started contemplating a murder of a certain father.

* * *

Jellal finally brought up the courage to go home to a very emotional wife and just face whatever she threw at him. When he opened the door to their small house she was fast asleep on the couch with their son in her arms. Well there were some small miracles in the world after all. Jellal placed their son in his crib and went back to the living to take care of his wife.

Jellal made sure he was stable on his feet before he even thought about carrying her to their bedroom. Once he was sure he was ok he walked in front of the couch and picked up the scarlet haired woman. She stirred a little but then went back to snoring when she wasn't being jostled in his arms anymore. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake up he walked to their bedroom pushing their door open with his shoe. Thankfully she left it open or that would have been interesting turn of events, trying to find out how to open the door with no hands. He placed her in the bed and brought the blanket around her shoulders.

He looked at her stomach which showed only a slight bump of their growing child. He smiled to himself and touched her stomach lightly. He was so lucky to have found her and even luckier that she put up with all his nonsense. He wasn't sure he deserved any of this but he was willing to try to forgive himself. If she was willing to forgive him then he could at least try for her sake. He recalled the story he tried to come up with to tell her how he wasn't engaged anymore to his "fiancé". At first he had decided to tell her some elaborate story about how his fiancé had left the country but at the end of it she laughed in his face telling him she knew all along that he wasn't engaged, and just wanted to see him try to scramble to fix it. He really was stupid for not kissing her that day but he's made sure to make up for that mistake every day after he realized how much of an imbecile he was.

He felt her hand on top of where his was resting on her stomach and looked into her groggy eyes.

"Hi," she smiled lightly at him and squeezed is hand gently, "you coming to bed?" Jellal smiled at her. He was very happy to see she was no longer in a murderous rampage against him.

"Of course, just let me change first." After changing into his pajamas he noticed she looked slightly more alert. He turned off the light and crawled into bed wrapping his arm around her stomach resting his head on her shoulder. She relaxed against his touch and put her hand on top his arm. As he started to fall asleep she said softly.

"I'll start your pain and suffering tomorrow but right now let's just sleep."

Jellal went on full alert after that comment and stared at her face. She had a slight smile and she was passed out. Was she serious? Oh god she was scary. Jellal did not get any sleep that night.

* * *

After abandoning his closet and leaving all the guys to their drinking Gajeel decided he was going to man up and confront Levy. There was no way he was going to continue to cower damn it! She was half his size why was he even afraid of the pip squeak? As he wandered along the street in no rush to get back home he noticed the bookstore was still open giving him an idea. Perhaps she wouldn't rip out his intestines after all.

Gajeel strolled back home with a bag in hand ready to impress his shrimp when he saw her. As he opened the door he was assaulted with her anger. He had underestimated her anger at him.

"Where have you BEEN?! I was worried sick," She had her hands on her hips and was standing in front of the door to their place. He was never good with comforting people. He raised the bag higher so she could see the bookstores name written on it and her entire demeanor changed. The scowl was replaced with a huge grin and she wobbled as fast as her extended belly would allow her. "You got me books?" she looked at him excitedly.

She pulled out eight books from the bag and squeaked in enjoyment. Oh yes he got all the books on her current list. He knew his shrimp well enough to memorize the titles just in case for situations like this. Now she can't stay angry with someone who brought her books. He smirked and laughed in his own unique way. He was proud of his plan. The bluentte looked over to him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Gajeel you got all the ones on my list you're so considerate," He felt his face heat up and looked away scratching his face in embarrassment. He still wasn't use to compliments especially from her. The iron dragon slayer wasn't sure he would ever get used to the way she looked at him, so openly and kindly. He wouldn't tell her to stop though; he enjoyed those smiles to much.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook, I'm still mad at you." She humphed at him and he scowled. What? He got her books! Her favorite thing in the world, besides him of course. She placed her books on the table next to the door and hugged him.

"This is your fault you know, I'm so emotional because you had to get me pregnant," She grinned at him knowing damn well they did not plan this pregnancy. He was still happy with their unexpected little girl growing in her stomach even if she was a little surprise. He touched her stomach and felt their child who was on her way to joining them. Levy grew serious and looked at him.

"I don't mind the nicknames Gajeel. Just try to come up with some that aren't insulting okay." She perked her lips and looked away. He hadn't realized she would take his joke so seriously. The iron dragon slayer wasn't great at reading other people's emotions and she got hurt because of it. He embraced her and held tightly.

He grunted and replied, "Sorry shrimp didn't think it would hurt your feelings, I'll keep that in mind next time." She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you. Now since you got here so late I haven't gone to sleep yet, so off to bed." She pulled away and slapped his ass towards the bedroom. He leered at her; oh she just started something that would not lead to any sleep. He picked the petite woman up bridal style and brought her into the bedroom with her giggling the whole way.

* * *

Natsu sauntered home and was ready to confront Lucy. She wasn't going to get her revenge on him no sir! As he opened the door to her apartment, well theirs really because he slept there every night, she was writing at her desk. She looked so peaceful that Natsu didn't want to disturb her. Ever since her pregnancy she hasn't been able to do any real missions with him and he missed her presence. He walked over to her and rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her from behind. She perked up in surprise but accepted his embrace.

"Hey stranger," she smiled softly to him and put her pen down, "Where have you been?"

"At the guild hall with the other guys," he told her plainly noticing she was writing to her mother again. This time her father's name was in the letter as well. She started writing to both of them ever since they got back from Tenrou Island.

"Were you guys discussing your defense plan?" She grinned at the antics of the Fairy Tail boys.

"Well at first we were asking Mira for help, who gave us none so we started drinking," He told her plainly grinning at her. The blonde only rolled her eyes at their choices. She pushed her chair back to look at him fully. He still had that vest on that revealed his chest and stomach and she frowned recalling her earlier insecurities and touched her stomach.

Natsu noticed the tears in her eyes and instantly pulled her towards him. He always hated her tears even more so when he didn't know the guy who started them so he could punch them for causing her pain. She pushed him away slightly so she could look at his face.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" She sniffed and gripped his shoulders gently. He frowned in confusion. Did she do her hair differently or something? He looked at it but it was still the same length.

"Of course Luce," where was this coming from?

"You don't think I'm fat?" she dropped her hands to her stomach feeling insecure about how much weight she's gained since getting pregnant. Natsu was still confused.

"Well you are pregnant," She had gained some weight but he wouldn't consider her fat if that was what she was asking. The tears started to fall onto her cheeks at his response and he realized his mistake too late.

"Wait no! No you're not fat! You're beautiful Lucy I've always thought that. Hell you're even more beautiful now because you're going to be the mother to our kid," he smiled at her trying to cheer her up from her concerns. She looked him in the eyes trying to figure out if he was being honest or just trying to console her. She brightened up slightly at his comment. He touched her stomach for emphasis and felt their child kick. They looked at each other in surprise. Looks like the baby was up and adding his agreement to their discussion.

"Oh my god that's the baby kicking!" Lucy forgot about her earlier concerns and focused on the feeling in her stomach. They smiled brightly at each other and they both rested their hands at where they felt the first little foot. They stayed like that for a while enjoying their first babies movement. They soon crawled into bed.

"Natsu," The blonde turned towards the pink haired man beside her. He grunted in acknowledgement almost have fallen asleep. "Thank you, for giving me a family again." He opened his eyes at that and turned to hug Lucy.

"Thank you for giving me one," he told her while snuggling as closely as they could with her stomach getting in the way. They fell asleep both with a hand on her stomach enjoying the beginning of a new family together.


End file.
